


Mine, Yours

by Chromi



Series: Originally Posted to FF.net (2011 - 2013) [3]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Character Study, Childhood Trauma, Devotion, Introspection, Kissing, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Random & Short, Short One Shot, originally posted in 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromi/pseuds/Chromi
Summary: Hakuryuu had decided, years ago shortly after that horrific incident involving the death of his two brothers, that the only person he trusted was his beloved sister, Hakuei. He would not open his heart to any other person ever again... But what if the one he can open up to isn't a person, but a djinn instead?
Relationships: Ren Hakuryuu/Zagan
Series: Originally Posted to FF.net (2011 - 2013) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770784
Kudos: 7





	Mine, Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to FF.net on March 9th 2013. Moving here for archive purposes and so I can delete my FF.net account!

Hakuryuu had decided, years ago shortly after that horrific incident involving the death of his two brothers, that the only person he trusted was his beloved sister, Hakuei. He would not open his heart to any other person ever again, not after suffering such a betrayal at the hands of his own mother. He would be courteous, he would be welcoming, he would be friendly... but he would never allow another person have any part of his heart, body or soul.

All that changed when he embarked on his journey to Sindria. He thought he had protected himself sufficiently against the advances of newcomers - and he had, to a point. Not Sinbad nor any of his generals even touched the surface of his chained heart; they were welcoming, accommodating and kind to him, but nothing more. Just the way he liked it.

His first and only mistake was asking to enter Zagan's dungeon, he had realised afterwards. If he had remained in the kingdom while the other three embarked on the task, he would still be free of his newly found emotional restraints.

Morgiana, the quiet Fanalis girl, had penetrated his heart with her loyalty, bravery and strength, and Hakuryuu had quickly proposed the question of her becoming his future empress. He had shocked himself more than he had her, regardless of whether he had shown it on his scarred features; never before had he even considered asking another person to help rule Kou once he took it down, with the exception of Hakuei. But much to his surprise, he found himself... not worrying. It wasn't as frightening as he had thought it would be, allowing another in. He decided he could have room for just two people in his heart rather than one after all.

However, it did not stop there. His heart newly claimed, the prince allowed his body and soul to be open for the taking, even though he did not realise it until it was too late.

His soul was captured by none other than the being that had been the catalyst for a temper tantrum he so desperately tried to deny ever happened. He had called Zagan out one evening while alone in an inn due to lack of company; travelling alone without anyone to talk to at all proved to be far more lonely than he'd anticipated. Zagan had been just as Hakuryuu had remembered him from the dungeon; he was obnoxious, irritating and a wind-up merchant. But, regrettably, he had been good company in the end once they had gotten past their differences (aka, Zagan had wound up his master to the point of crying again and had apologised profusely lest he be shut away again for good).

They talked well into the night, that first time Zagan was summoned. Hakuryuu divulged his horrifying memories of the fire, his shoulders shaking a little as he recalled it briefly for the djinn, not going into detail too soon into their partnership. Zagan had listened, had been empathetic, had petted the prince's hair until he fell asleep in his tiny rented bed, breathing lightly, slowly, _cutely_. Zagan had disappeared by the time Hakuryuu awoke hours later. He should have known better than to expect anything more.

The second time Zagan was summoned, he prodded fun at the young prince for as long as he dared to - he didn't want to make him cry again, much to the surprise of both djinn and master. That evening was different though; Zagan did most of the talking this time, detailing how he had crafted the interior of his dugeon, how lonely it had been trapped in such a house of splendor with his cute little creatures - exactly how Hakuryuu felt when in the palace at Kou.

_But I thought you hated humans?_

_Did I specify I had been craving the company of humans?_

And yet, Hakuryuu felt his chest grow warm with the knowledge that Zagan had deemed him worthy of being his master, that he actually _wanted_ to be in the company of him now. His heart seemed to swell at the realisation that he was comfortable with this. But when he awoke the next morning the only thing he felt was aching loneliness; Zagan had disappeared after he had fallen asleep again.

After spending several weeks travelling together in this fashion, Hakuryuu slowly came to the conclusion that Zagan was exactly what he needed in his life. Zagan was _permanent_. Zagan wasn't going to _betray_ him. Zagan would never _leave_ him. Zagan could offer him what he knew no person could, and the knowledge of this made him crave their nightly talks more than he ever anticipated he would. When he travelled during the day, he missed the flamboyant djinn, wishing he could find some excuse to have him out with him all the time, especially when he woke up first thing in the morning, shaking and covered in sweat after having his usual nightmares of charred flesh and burning buildings.

He wondered if Hakuei felt the same about her djinn, Paimon.

One evening he could not hold back anymore. He was overwhelmed with his intense feelings for his djinn, even though he could not label what they were. He was not in love with the talkative being, no; his heart belonged to Morgiana in that regard. And yet he felt short of breath and clammy when Zagan appeared next to him, lounging back against the cushions on the floor, stretching his body out and grinning at his master.

_Missed me?_

Hakuryuu had clamboured close, too close, before the words had left Zagan's lips. He hovered above the djinn, his mismatched eyes locked onto the ones below him, a balled fist on either side of Zagan's head, quite unsure about what he should do now. What _did_ he want to do? He opened his mouth to try and voice what he was feeling, even though he himself couldn't understand or describe it, his brow furrowing, his cheeks slowly flushing pink as Zagan had just lain there, grinning, not helping him out at all. _Most_ annoying.

It happened so fast, stole his breath away and made the hairs on his arms and nape of his neck stand on end; Zagan had pulled the prince down towards him by the front of his tunic, kissing him with a softness Hakuryuu was sure he wasn't meant to posess, his lips warm but firm, moving against his as he kissed back eagerly, embarassed yet giddy as all those emotions that were locked in his chest came bursting forth as if flood gates had been breached. Hakuryuu didn't understand it; Morgiana had been his first kiss, although it had been fleeting, and it had excited him. But kissing Zagan was entirely different, it drew out feelings so intense that he couldn't help the tears that trickled down his cheeks and splashed on the djinn's face. This was who he needed, who would be the one to stand by him, aid him in every way possible, never leave him...

_Mine._

Zagan was his, and without realising it, he had become Zagan's in return.

_Yours._

He didn't sleep alone that night, curling up into Zagan's warm body and cushioning his head on the djinn's bicep, the bed's blanket thown over them as they slept on the floor together.

Hakuryuu didn't have nightmares that night, and when he awoke in the morning he was not alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to fill [my Tumblr](https://chromiwrites.tumblr.com/) inbox with prompts, nonsense, or anything at all! I love to chat TT
> 
> Comments and kudos let me know if I'm doing something right, and I always love your feedback!


End file.
